My Mother?
by Golden Bearded Dragon
Summary: Lex Luthor's little reveal about Superboy's human parent goes in a different direction than expected.
1. Prologue/Say What

**_So, I'm posting this prologue on my 19th birthday (whoo!) and I've already got the first chapter done. Let me know what you think, and I'll try to get updates out in a timely manner. I am in college, though._** ** _I don't own this beautiful crap._**

* * *

"Don't you wonder about where the human half of your DNA came from?" Lex Luthor asked him.

Conner avoided eye contact and clenched his teeth. He hadn't. Hadn't tried to, at least. Hadn't really put much thought at all into how he was half human.

Luthor smirked. "At first I had in mind to use my own DNA for the process." At this, he noticed the young man flinch away from him. "Ah, but don't worry. I needed a female's sample for your creation to work. Something to do with basic biology and genetics."

The businessman felt his smirk attempt to grow larger at Superboy's obvious curiosity. This reaction was exactly what he wanted. Exactly what was needed to get under Superman's skin.

"Who did you use? Some random woman you found? Kidnapped, even? It would be typical of you villains to-"

Connor's growl was cut off when Lex Luthor suddenly stepped uncomfortably close to him.

"In a way, yes. She was found by accident. But what a useful find she turned out to be."

Luthor found himself shoved against a brick wall, though not nearly as hard as the snarling half-kryptonian in front of him could have pinned him. Almost leisurely he subtly called off his men that were waiting just out of sight.

"What did you do to her?! Where is she now?! _Answer me_!"

"My, my, so much anger. Don't you care about how you present yourself?" As if to make a point, Luthor pulled himself free from Connor's loosening grip and dusted his suit off with distaste. "Do not worry, she's safe and living her life as normal. Despite her snooping around our research facility, we let her go free after we collected what we needed from her."

"You expect me to believe that?"

Luthor made a show of responding with a small shrug. "You're free to believe what you want. Even so, it is the truth. We couldn't very well keep her, not with the… connections that she has."

Conner's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"You will find out soon enough." He held out a hand towards a henchman carrying a black folder. Taking it, the man proceeded to offer it to Superboy. "This contains everything you need to know about your special little situation."

Conner hesitantly took the folder. He didn't want to accept anything from Lex Luthor, the man outright unnerved him, but he wanted to know. He _needed_ know who his, well, his _mother_ is.

Despite his curiosity, he refrained from looking inside until he was back at the cave and safe. And most importantly, alone. Something like a cross between excitement and apprehension filled him.

He opened the folder.

The name _Lois Lane_ stared back at him.


	2. Lois Gets A Visitor

_**So, here is an early chapter one. Apparently my muse decided that I would be pretty much updating scene by scene. Hopefully It'll get better. I just wanted to get something out there for the people who have enjoyed this story so far. Thank you! And as always, I do not own this.**_

 _ **And I will definitely work on the next chapter tomorrow. I'm already giddy about the future interactions between the members of this little family. :)**_

* * *

Lois Lane was busy. Well, she was always busy. Today she was just especially busy.

Her fiance was coming over tonight, and she didn't know what to make. Pie? He liked pie. Apple pie, cherry pie, or pumpkin pie? Wait, not pumpkin. That would be weird. It's not Thanksgiving.

Then another thought struck her. She can't make pie. Well, she could always find a recipe off Pinterest, but that wasn't the point! The main issue is that Clark would have had much better pies from his mother than she could ever hope to bake.

So back to square one. What to do, what to do…

Her ponderings were interrupted by a knock at her door. Suspicious. Her fiance wasn't due to be back from patrol until five. Taking precautions, she hid a frying pan behind her back as she approached. You could never be too prepared, as her friend from Gotham would say.

"Hello? Who's there?" she asked the uninvited knocker through the door.

"Lois, it's Bruce." Speak of the devil. He sounded tired for some reason - not the devil, she amended mentally, but Bruce. She really needed to stop using that expression. He sounded tired a lot of the time, but right then he sounded particularly worn down.

"Oh, it's just you." she opened the door for him, ushering him inside. He was wearing casual clothes. An odd sight for someone that was only ever seen in public dressed in some type of suit or another. He raised a brow as she removed the pan from behind her and set it back on the counter.

"What's the fuss? You don't normally come over unannounced." Lois was reigning in her reporter curiosity. Bruce was a friend, he didn't deserve to be questioned so extensively.

Accepting a seat, the billionaire (and the Batman, she thought to herself) rubbed the bridge of his nose for a moment. He let out a sigh before looking up and meeting her eyes. "There's a situation. One that I hope you can assist with." Bruce looked more serious than she'd ever seen him. "It involves you and Clark."

"Oh, spit it out, Bruce. You know I hate waiting for answers." Lois wasn't going to admit it, but she was growing more and more concerned by the attitude of the man in front of her. Not scared, of course not. She was never scared. Okay, maybe just a little scared.

The man in front purposefully relaxed his shoulders. All business. But not like Wayne Enterprise business. Like Batman business.

"It's about your son."

Confusion filled her. What was he talking about? She didn't have any kids! She and Clark were just recently engaged, and having children so soon was definitely not on their minds. Lois was about to protest, but then she saw the look on Bruce's face. He was tense. Waiting, studying her reaction. He… he wasn't kidding. She had a son.

"How?" she asked, her voice steady and practical. There was no way this was done legally.

"He was created from stolen DNA collected from both you and Clark. Made with the sole purpose of replacing Superman." The words said were weighted. Said in such a level tone like Lois wasn't being torn up inside just from hearing them.

She let out a choked sounding gasp. This was real, so very real. She -they, Bruce said it was both her and Clark- had a son. So many emotions filled her that she couldn't breathe.

The noise of a chair skidding backwards made her wonder if she had fallen out of her seat, but then she felt Bruce's hand on her shoulder. He looked worried. Worried for her or worried because of her reaction, she couldn't tell.

"Who did this?" She demanded. He looked reluctant to answer. "Come on, you might as well tell me." Bruce still wasn't budging. "Unless you want me to put myself in danger investigating the situation on my own?" she baited.

He was still silent. Well, two can play at that game. They both glared at each other. Him standing, her still in her seat. Almost simultaneously they decided to cross their arms. Lois almost smirked at that, but stopped because she reminded herself that she was focusing on being immovable and stubborn at the moment.

Finally, after a very tense minute of both of them glaring at the other without blinking, Bruce relented. It was only because she would get herself hurt trying to find out the truth, he told himself mentally. "I think that the real one made of steel isn't your fiance." he muttered, making Lois relax and smile at him.

"Thanks."

"I didn't mean it as a complement." Bruce sighed. Then he refocused, "it was Luthor."

"Lex Luthor? Of Lexcorp? The guy supposedly after peace and friendship? That Luthor? Yeah, I believe it. The man is suspicious as shi-"

Bruce coughed politely. Oops, she thought. The man was pretty particular about how he feels towards swearing. Something to do with him raising a kid. Lois wonders if she'll be the same soon.

"Yes. That Luthor. We hadn't connected him to the cloning until very recently when Superboy was contacted by the man and given a file about the relationship between the two of you. Fortunately, he relayed the information immediately to me after he returned."

"Superboy?"

Bruce nodded. "That is his hero name."

Suddenly, she sprang up from her chair. "I know that name!" Lois practically ran to her desk, scrambling around her 'to do' pile of half-finished articles. "Aha! Found it!" Grinning, she held up pictures that she had gathered up from the few different online articles and photojournalists that had posted or written about 'Superman's elusive sidekick', as they called him.

"I thought he was just another Kryptonian that survived. Clark didn't talk about him much, so I couldn't know for sure." as she talked, Bruce stepped smoothly closer to get a better look at what she'd gathered.

She gazed at one of the photos, a small smile on her lips. Her son, a hero. Something warm bubbled up inside of her. It felt like pride. Then another thought struck her and the sudden fury she felt had her setting the papers down very quickly. She spun around to face the man behind her. "He knew, didn't he?" she growled.

Bruce stared passively back as he nodded. "Yes, he knew." Then he added, "but he didn't know that Superboy was related to you as well."

"That shouldn't have mattered!" She felt hurt. There was a pulsing ache inside of her. Ugh, this whole talk was an emotional roller coaster for her. Her eyes filled with angry tears. Here we go, she thought.

She pulled herself together. No reason to fall apart now. And she could always _talk_ to Clark later. He was _so_ going to get it.

"What can you tell me about him?" she asked her friend. "What's his real name? How old is he? What's his favorite color or favorite food?"

His face softened at her rapid fire questions. "The name he goes by is Conner Kent, the last name being a suggestion from Martian Manhunter." Lois snorted at that. "He is technically only a few months old, though his physical state and maturity are on the level of a sixteen year old. As for the rest of the questions, I don't know."

She breathed deeply. Because, wow, this was a lot. Barely thirty and already the mother of a teenager. There was now only one thing left to, not including the impending verbal beating she would give a certain idiot later.

Clapping her hands together once in a deciding kind of fashion, she walked to her coat rack and pulled on a jacket. She adjusted her purse over it and opened the door. Lois glanced behind her and said, "well, are you going to take me to see him, or are you going to just stand there?"

Raising both eyebrows as he followed her down to his car, Bruce told himself that he shouldn't even be surprised anymore. This _was_ Lois Lane after all, world renowned reporter and reckless daredevil. Backing down from anything she saw as a challenge was not in her character. Batman should know, many of her exploits are recorded in his extensive files. She would make one powerful enemy if she hadn't fallen for the alien boy scout.

Clark better not screw this up, was Bruce's last thought before they were on their way to the Young Justice headquarters. A mother and son were about to meet for the first time.


	3. Interruption of Fluff

_**Don't own!**_

* * *

 _The night before_

Conner had barely let himself think as he raced back to the only home he had ever known. Sphere seemed to have sensed his turmoil and went at top speed away from where the meeting took place.

His head was spinning as he read the name on the page over and over again. It said that Lois Lane was engaged to a man named Clark Kent, which was a interesting coincidence. Really, really weird. Although, names in general were a confusing topic for him. For all he knew, Kent could be a very common last name.

Conner never thought he would have a mother named Lois. He never thought he would have a mother, period. He couldn't believe that this was real. Yet file proved it in all of its data and illustrations of DNA.

But, and there was always a but, this could be a lie. Some nefarious, made up scheme by Luthor. A trap.

So there was only one thing left to do. Only one path available for him. It would be the only logical course of action.

And that was to talk to Batman.

So, after that day's mission and subsequent briefing, Conner did just that.

The rest of the team were dispersing when he approached. "Batman. Can I speak to you?" he asked quietly. He could see Robin hesitating at the edge of the room. Looking back to the intimidating man, Conner added, "Privately?"

Batman's eyes widened in that slight way that almost made him think that the man was raising his eyebrows. But that was ridiculous. Still, it was hard to tell under that mask.

Gotham's fiercest vigilante nodded solemnly and followed him to a nearby empty room, one that Conner had stored the file in temporarily in advance for this conversation.

"What did you need to talk about?" Batman appeared to actually be concerned for the young man. Which surprised Conner. Not too many adults seemed to care that much about his existence. Mainly he saw concern for his well being from Black Canary, but that wasn't special since she cared about everyone. Suddenly, he thought about how Lois would react to him. If she would be the same as Superman, and reject him. The idea of his mother looking at him with that same distrust made his heart ache.

"Superboy? Are you alright?" Conner snapped out of whatever daze he was in. Batman definitely looked concerned now.

"I'm…" he should probably respond with the typical answer of 'I'm fine' but he also doesn't think he should lie to Batman's face. "There's something I need to show you." Conner then pulled out the file he had hidden inside the cupboard and under a few empty containers.

"Here." The young man said, handing it to Batman, who took it from him silently.

Conner waited, trying to stay calm by concentrating on his breathing. He watched as Batman's eyes narrowed until they were almost slits. This was not astrous, as Robin would say.

"Where did you get this?"

Conner almost flinched at the sharp tone of voice used. "...Lex Luthor." He admitted quietly.

Then Batman did something that Conner had never seen him do before: he swore. And it wasn't one of the mild ones, either. Really emphasized the seriousness of the situation.

"Explain." The man ordered.

And Conner did. And as he talked about the meeting, he tensed up, expecting a negative reaction. When he was done, he watched as Batman took a step towards him. And… laid a hand on his ?

"Bringing this to me was the right decision." A small smile and, "You did well, Conner."

Conner, shocked, barely registered that the file was back in his hands and Batman was leaving the room. "Wait, where are you going?" he asked after he snapped back into reality for the second time that day.

Batman looked over his shoulder and met Superboy's eyes, "I'm going to take care of this. I'll let you know of any updates." Then the man was gone.

* * *

 _Currently (which is around 4pm)_

"So. Is business so slow that you have resorted to writing articles about teenagers with superpowers that have made next to no public appearances?" Bruce asked, his smirk practically heard in his voice.

Lois puffed out her cheeks. "Shut up, it was a little side thing for me. Lots of unofficial websites have been talking about it." She poked his side, "at least I've refrained from writing about the recent lack of sidekicks-"

"Partners." Then he added, under his breath, "And don't poke the driver."

"I do what I want. Anyways, I have kept myself from writing about the lack of partners that have been spotted beside their adult counterparts." She had been informed of the importance of that, at least, from Clark. She didn't mention her pending article on the new vigilante that went by Red Arrow and her opinion on that.

Lois continued. "Pretty cool that they've got this team going on. Nothing brings teenagers together quite like secrets and fighting mutual enemies." Lois grinned as the man sighed at her. Being friends with the real Bruce Wayne, not just his fake persona, was a blast.

"Speaking of secrets…" the man said as he pulled into the parking lot of an ice cream shop. "You can stay here while I pick him up."

"What, why?"

"It's too far to drive. And it's a secret. Which if you don't know, means that you shouldn't be aware of the location." He gave her a serious look. Those seemed to be happening a lot today.

"Okay." She relented. "I'll wait, but if this place closes and I have to leave before I get to see him, you'll be sorry." Lois poked him again. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Don't worry, I checked the hours and the two of you will have plenty of time." He made a shoo-ing motion at Lois. She rolled her eyes and got out of the vehicle.

Before she closed the door, she paused. "Thank you for this, Bruce. It means a lot." He nodded, eyes soft.

As she closed the door and he drove off, Lois took a deep breath. And then let it out slowly as she released the tension in her body. When she looked into the sky, standing on the pavement, her eyes were steely with resolve. She was going to meet her son. And she was determined that nothing would get in the way their bonding time.

"Lois?" A surprised, familiar voice said from behind her.

She turned around. And saw Clark, in civilian clothes. She was just as shocked as he was. Lois groaned at her bad luck. "Oh, fu-"

* * *

 _ **So... I hope this went well? I was going to put in another scene but this seemed like a good place to leave off. Let me know what you think!**_

 _ **And special thanks to Black' Victor Cachat for their suggestions! You're awesome.**_


End file.
